


Penny Haywood

by Deathwizard1471



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry potter Hogwarts mystery, Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathwizard1471/pseuds/Deathwizard1471
Summary: This is my first fanfiction so idk if it's even any good.Hopefully if you guys like this I will write more chapters.Let me know what you think.





	Penny Haywood

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so idk if it's even any good.  
> Hopefully if you guys like this I will write more chapters.  
> Let me know what you think.

It was late one evening and Trini had just finished her detention with Pitts in the Kitchens when she returned to the Hufflepuff common room. It was almost an hour away from the curfew and yet Trini could not find a certain blonde haired Hufflepuff anywhere. Yes, they did have their O.W.L.s coming up, but it struck her as odd that Penny would not be here in the common room. The Hufflepuff common room was not a noisy common room, sure there was chatter but it was more than quiet enough to study in. So where was Penny. Maybe Trini was just taking her prefect duties too seriously, or maybe her crush on Miss Haywood was becoming more of an obsession. Trini did not care. All she wanted right now was to spend time with Penny.

Trini’s first bet was to ask Tonks as Rowan was also absent, however Trini could easily guess where Rowan was, the library of course.

“Tonks, have you seen Penny anywhere?”, Trini called across the common room to Tonks who was entertaining First Years by turning her face into various animals.

“Not since dinner, no. Although she said she was going to visit Beatrice in the Hospital Wing.”

Ah of course, Trini thought to herself. It had been several weeks now since Trini had broken the portrait curse and freed Penny’s sister Beatrice from the portrait that had imprisoned her for half of the year. Beatrice was making a fine recovery and should be out of the hospital wing within a few weeks. Penny visited her every day without fail after dinner. How could she have forgotten Trini though to herself.

“Thanks Tonks, I’ll try there first.”

 

Off Trini went towards the hospital wing. It wasn’t a long walk to the hospital wing, but it felt like a lifetime for Trini. This gave Trini plenty of time to think as she walked. Naturally, all of Trini’s thought went to Penny and how much she cared for her. Several months before Trini had told Penny that she fancied her, on the advice of Jae, and while Penny had told Trini that they would talk about this after Beatrice was freed, the conversation had yet to transpire and this made Trini nervous. What if Penny was straight and she was just being polite. Sure, Trini had freed Beatrice and saved her life, but that didn’t mean that Penny would be into her nor that she was obligated to go on a date with her.  
Trini had been so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn’t see Andre and instead knocked him flying as she walked into him.

“Andre, I am so sorry, I should have been paying better attention. Here let me pick up your stuff” Trini began rambling about how sorry she was.  
Andre meanwhile got himself up and began to chuckle to himself.

“What’s so funny?”

“Oh nothing. Although, I know exactly what you were thinking about. You were pulling your Penny face before you walked into me.”

“I was pulling my what now?!?!” Trini asked pulling a confused expression.

“Your Penny face, surely you must know what I mean. Has Rowan not told you? Your eyes go all glazed over and you have such a love-struck expression when you are thinking about Penny. Plus, you never concentrate when you are thinking about her. Just ask her out already Trini.” Andre replied with a smirk.

“I do not have a love-stuck expression when I think about Penny. And what are you talking about hasn’t Rowan told me?” Trini quipped back.

“Look, just ask her out man. You are like a love-sick puppy Trini, constantly seeking her out. You are practically never apart, other than when you have detention. She likes you just ask her out and tell her how you really feel Trini.”

“How would you know that she likes me. She’s probably straight and not interested in me. Why would someone as amazing as Penny every be interested in me, Andre?” Trini asked.

“Urm, hello. Earth to Trini. Penny is into you girl. Have you never noticed the way Penny’s face lights up when she sees you? Her hands are always all over you. Rowan has told me all about how you guys cuddle up together on the sofas in the common room.”

“Penny is always smiling and she’s just a very touchy person. That doesn’t mean she is into me Andre. Since when you and Rowan became so close anyway?”

“Quit changing the subject Trini and go get your girl. Trust me she likes you Trini. You have nothing to worry about just ask her out.”

“Okay fine. But if this ends badly you owe me one big time okay.”

“Deal. Now go get your girl Trini.”

“Bye, Andre. And again, I’m so sorry for knocking you over.”

With that Trini raced through the corridor and up the stairs and towards the hospital wing.

 

Once inside the hospital wing Trini scanned the room and could not find Penny. Madam Pomfrey appeared next to Trini with a warm smile.  
“Good evening Miss Blake. You are an excellent healer Miss Blake would you be able to help me with a student who has broken his nose? Another of Tulip’s pranks that has sadly  
gone wrong.”  
“Sure, Ill speak to Tulip too and have her stop testing her pranks on second years too.”

Trini walked over to the bed where the second year Ravenclaw boy sat. “Hey, I’m going to help fix your nose as Madam Pomfrey is very busy. Just hold still, this may hurt a little.”  
Trini drew her wand, waved to at the boy’s nose and uttered the incantation “Episky”. In a flash the spell took effect and the boys nose snapped back into place.

“Aghh!!”, the Ravenclaw boy cried out as his nose was fixed.

“I’m sorry, I did say that that would hurt. Now stay here and Madam Pomfrey will brew you something to help with the pain and swelling as it heals, but you should be good as new in no time.”

“Thank you”, the boy replied as he lay down onto the bed to get some rest while he waited.  
Trini walked over to Beatrice’s bed to check on Penny’s sister. Beatrice was awake and had been watching Trini fix the boys nose.

“Hey, Trini. Penny was here about an hour ago but thanks for coming to visit me. It was so kind of you to help Madam Pomfrey out like that and fix that boys nose. One day I want to be as kind and as good as magic as you.”

“You will be Beatrice, as soon as you are well enough you will be back to learning magic and making friends. Speaking of Penny, do you have any idea where she went?”

“Yes, actually she said she was going to the potions classroom as she had an important potion to make. She said that she needed to hurry up and finish the potion and give it to someone, but she didn’t say who or why.”

“Thanks, Beatrice. I wonder what she is brewing this time. While you were trapped int eh portrait Penny created all kinds of experimental potions in the hopes of freeing you. I just hope that she isn’t brewing anything to crazy.”

“You ought to go keep an eye on her Trini. It is so sweet how you care for my sister. She cares about you too you know? She was always telling me these amazing stories about you, you are very important to her.” Tini could not help but blush a deep crimson at these words.

“I, urm... okay Beatrice, I’ll be going now, to find Penny. I’ll bring you some sweets from Honeyduke’s next time.” Trini stammered, unable to hide her embarrassment.  
Beatrice laughed as Trini dashed out of the hospital wing and down towards the dungeons.

 

Once Trini had reached the dungeons, she just had to compose herself before seeing Penny. She’s your friend Trini, pull yourself together, Trini thought to herself.  
Trini entered the potions classroom to find Penny hunched over a cauldron, with books and papers scattered across the desk and ingredients everywhere. Somehow, she had even managed to get the ingredients into her now messy hair. Trini couldn’t help but laugh slightly at the sight. Sadly, she laughed too loudly. Penny looked up from the cauldron, eyes wide like a deer in the lights of an oncoming truck, before composing herself and shining her regular smile at Trini.

“Oh, Trini, HI. What are you doing down here?” Was it just Trini or did Penny seem a bit flustered?

“Hey, Penny. Beatrice said I could find you here. What are you brewing?”  
Trini made her way over to the desk that Penny was working at and began to read the book and various papers with the recipe that Penny was following. Penny’s face went a deep shade of crimson and her face changed to horror as Trini began to read aloud the recipe for the potion she was brewing.

“Amortentia. Wait. Penny are you brewing a love potion?”

“I, urm maybe.” Penny stammered as she attempted to close the book that Trini had now picked up and began walking away reading.

“Wow. This is advanced stuff Penny. But, urm, Beatrice said you were brewing this for someone. Who are you brewing this for. I mean the whole school is practically in love with you so why would you need to give someone this?”  
Pure horror and embarrassment swept over Penny’s face as she tried to get the book from Trini to no avail.

“Trini, please, stop reading. You weren’t meant to find out.”

“I wasn’t meant to find out what. Penny who were you planning on giving this to?”

Penny looked down. Face still glowing crimson. “Ymfff.”

“Sorry, I didn’t catch that Penny?”

“You, you big dummy. I know you used to like me, but you haven’t mention anything to me since and it doesn’t matter how much I flirt with you, you are just so oblivious. I figured if slipped you a few drops of this you may remember when you had feelings for me and like me again. I’m sorry Trini, it was selfish of me. Please don’t hate me.” Penny’s eyes began to mist, and she start crying. Trini wrapped her arms around Penny as she sobbed into the front of Trini’s robes.

“Hey, shhh, it’s okay. I could never hate you Penny. I never made a move because I thought you didn’t like me like that. I can’t believe you were willing to go through brewing this incredibly complicated potion to get me to like you.”

Penny’s crying slowed to sniffles and she dried her eyes.

“Wait you like me? I feel so stupid, I should have just asked you. Trini how could you not be mad, I was willing to drug you just to get you to like me. I don’t deserve you. I’m so selfish.” Penny began to cry again as Trini held her tighter and tried to dry Penny’s eyes.

“No, shh please Penny. I have liked you since we were first years and I will always like you. You were willing to brew a potion that few could ever brew because you liked me. People buy love potions all the time, but you were going through the effort to brew one. You are not selfish. I care about you Penny. Maybe, next time we should just be honest with each other and tell each other how we feel. Deal?”

“Deal.” Penny responded. Trini picked a rose thorn out of Penny’ hair and gently caressed her cheek.

“There, that’s better. You had a rose thorn in your hair.” Penny chuckled to herself as her cheeks blushed.

“Penny?”

“Yes Trini” Penny replied look into Trini’s eyes.

“Will you be my girlfriend?”

“I thought you’d never ask.” Trini her hand to the back of Penny’s neck as she leaned in. Their kiss started slowly and tenderly, neither wanting to rush this as they had waited so long to finally be together. Penny leaned in further to deepen the kiss until things were getting hot and heavy in the potion’s classroom. Trini and Penny broke apart as Trini lifted Penny onto the desk behind them, away from the desk Penny had been making the potion on and moved herself to stand between Penny’s legs. Trini put her hands to Penny’s hips as Penny put her arms around Trini’s neck and Trini leaned in and captured Penny’s lips in a passionate kiss. They stayed like this, kissing in the potion’s classroom for a while, neither caring for how long it had been all that mattered was that they were together.  
Almost an hour had passed when a cough came from the entrance to the potion’s classroom. Trini and Penny split apart and turned to see Rowan Khanna standing on the doorway to the potion’s classroom.

“Holy, wow!! Finally, I have been rooting for you guys for months now. Trini, you finally realised that Penny has been pining after you for months. But really, the potions classroom of all places.”

Trini and Penny both stared, mouths agape with a deep blush on their faces when they realised that Rowan had caught them making out on a desk in the potion’s classroom.  
“Rowan, how long have you been stood there?” Trini sheepishly asked Rowan.

“Not that long, but long enough to work out who it was that was making out on the desk. Beatrice told me that Trini had come down here to find Penny, when I heard moaning from down the corridor, I never realised that it would be you guys making out in here.” Once again Trini and Penny’s faces blushed with embarrassment. Trini couldn’t help but wonder if anyone had heard them down here kissing as they were clearly moaning loudly during the kissing. It was something she would have to worry about another time.

“Anyway, the curfew is up so you guys may want to come back to the common room before you guys get caught and Penny joins you in detention Trini.” With that Rowan left smiling as she walked down the corridor back towards the Hufflepuff common room.

“I mean, having you in detention with me would make it more bearable.” Trini muttered aloud.

“Haha, you only have a few more months of detention left Trini, it’s not worth getting more detention. I’m sure you can survive without me for an hour after dinner.” Penny slid down from the desk and pulled Trini in for another kiss.

“Yeah, I guess you are right. Fine, as long as when I get back from detention we can make up for lost time, if you get what I mean.” Trini grinned as a deep blush spread across  
Penny’s beautiful face.

“We will have more than enough time for that, don’t you worry.” Penny kissed Trini again, more passionately this time as she pulled Trini flush with her body. They broke apart for air both breathless from all the kissing they had been doing.

“Rowan’s right. We ought to head back. As much as I don’t want to stop kissing you Penny, if we don’t leave soon, I don’t think I will be able to stop myself from kissing you until we get caught.”

“We can always continue back in our dorm, I mean we do share a room after all.” Penny replied with a wink as she turned and began to pack her potion making equipment up.  
They quickly tidied all the mess that Penny had made and bottled up the perfectly made love potion that Penny had brewed. That’s when Trini heard the faint sound of footsteps coming from down the corridor.

“Shit, Snape is coming.” Trini hissed to Penny.

“Oh no!” Penny began to panic and pace as she thought of a plan. “Trini, I have an idea.” Penny quickly pulled Trini behind a table in the corner out of sight from Snape and pulled her to the floor. Seconds later Snape entered the classroom, looked around to see that it was all clear and then exited into his study across the room. “Okay, now crawl quietly” Penny hissed in a hushed voice to Trini.

Trini and Penny began to crawl as quickly and quietly across the room as they could. Trini got out the door with Penny’s bag containing her potion making equipment and was waiting for Penny to join her, when Penny’s shoe made a loud squeaking sound. Penny got up from the floor and bolted out of the classroom, grabbing Trini’s arm and dragging her along in the direction of the Hufflepuff common room as Snape exited his office and called out,

“Hey, who’s there, if I catch you, you will have detention for the rest of your time at Hogwarts!” Snape’s voice echoed down the corridor as both girls scrambled away from the classroom.

Once they reached the door to the Hufflepuff common room, they stopped and caught their breath outside.

“Phew, I don’t think he saw us. I guess we will have to be more careful next time,” Penny huffed as she caught her breath.

“Yeah we will. Maybe next time we should find one of the empty classrooms at a different section of the classroom. Have you heard of the Room of Requirement?” Trini asked Penny. Trini knew exactly where the room of requirement was and knew exactly the purpose, she could now use the room for.

“I have heard of it, but I have no idea where in the castle it is. There is always your brothers room Trini,” Penny replied having no finally caught her breath.

“That’s not a bad idea Penny.” With that Trini tapped on the barrel to access the Hufflepuff common room and they crawled inside, where they were greeted by none other than Rowan.

“Hey guys, finally. I take it you guys didn’t get caught then.” Rowan said with a wink. Penny and Trini both blushed with embarrassment at Rowan asking them this in front of everyone in the common room.

“What do you mean did they get caught Rowan?” Tonks called out from across the common room.

“What I mean is you may need to get used to the buzzing sound associated with the muffliato charm when Trini and Penny are together.” Rowan winked across the room at Tonks.  
This only furthered Trini and Penny’s embarrassment. Trini grabbed the nearest cushion from behind a startled first year on the nearby sofa and threw it at Rowan.

“I thought you guys were already a thing. Huh, who knew you guys were so oblivious.” Tonks called out to them from across the room.

“Nope, that’s it.” Penny exclaimed as she grabbed Trini’s arm and pulled her towards their dormitory. Just before they could go through the doorway Rowan called out to them.

“Guys, don’t forget to cast muffliato, I could hear you guys from down the corridor!” Rowan laughed as she called this across the common room. Trini turned to go after her, but Penny just pulled her inside their dormitory before Trini could chase after Rowan.


End file.
